


Quibble

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic that came to me when I saw an elderly couple cross the road holding hands (and I also decided to cannablise a quote from Nat about how he would have ended the series if he'd been in charge).  Set after the series end episode 'Know Thine Enemy'





	Quibble

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _I was made redundant (for the 4th time!) on Friday... so, in between looking for work I hope to find time to write a bit more often... some of you may see that as a blessing... some of you may see that as a curse; sorry if it's the latter!_

Tommy brought the Bristol to a gentle stop at the pedestrian crossing, waving the elderly couple waiting at the kerbside across the road. The man acknowledged him gratefully, then took his wife’s hand and began to guide her.

“D’you think we’ll be like that at their age?”

Tommy smiled; his attention still focussed on the road ahead. “Like that couple? Probably not.”

I spun to look at him, almost giving myself whiplash in the process.

“You don’t see us still being together at their age?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then explain.”

As the Bristol began to ease forward Tommy’s smile grew bigger.

“Think about it rationally Barbara, in all the years we’ve known each other, have we ever gone a week without quibbling?”

“Quibbling? What the hell is quibbling when it’s at home?”

“Exactly what we are doing now.”

“I prefer to think of it as enthusiastic debating.”

“Call it what you will, but I can’t ever see us holding hands and walking off into the sunset. You’ll probably shake me off while telling me that you don’t need my help.”

“Well, I won’t, whereas you, old man, will need all the assistance your younger wife can give you.”

Tommy glanced in my direction, so I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh. 

“I love you Barbara.”

“Even when we quibble?”

“Quibbling or non-quibbling. I love each and every part of you.”


End file.
